Screams and Laughs
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: To help his friends out of a scare slump, Ben brings a fresh victim for them to scare. But he brings the wrong victim.
**A request done for my dear friend EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, mi Amiga!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson had just arrived at the Grant Mansion. He was ready to avoid the hectic hustle and bustle of Bellwood. There was no emergencies and the mansion was the perfect place to relax without being bothered by enemies and fans.

The teen hero knocked on the door, but after a few minutes, no one answered. Ben put his hand to the knob and found the door unlocked. He let himself in and when he walked into the living room, he found Ghostfreak, Snare-oh and Frankenstrike sitting on the couch in a very mopey manner.

"Hey guys." Ben said. "What's going on?" Usually, the aliens would be happy to see him and try to give him a big welcome tickle.

But for some strange reason, they didn't.

"Oh, hey, Ben." Ghostfreak moaned. "Nothing's going on. That's the problem."

Snare-oh let out a big sigh. "There's just nobody to scare anymore. I actually miss intruders coming here so we could scare them silly."

"Now that our haunted reputation exceeds us, I guess our haunting days are done..." Frankenstrike grumbled.

"Don't be like that, guys." Ben told his friends. "I'm sure there are some kids out there who want to check out a haunted house, especially a house creepy as this one."

But the aliens just sighed. Guess they didn't believe Ben.

Ben had to do something. He couldn't stand seeing his friends sad like this. Normally, they were the ones all happy and cheer Ben up when he's having a gloomy day.

So it's up to Ben to do the same for them.

"I have an idea!" Ben said. "How about I go into town and bring in a sucker for you to scare!"

All the aliens turned to Ben. "Really?!" they all gasped.

"You'd do that for us?!" Frankenstrike exclaimed.

Ben smiled. "Sure, what are friends for? Now, get off that couch and let's get scary, boys!"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

The aliens got right off that couch and joined Ben for a huddle.

"Okay, here's the plan..." Ben whispered to them the setup.

* * *

Kristin trudged through the park. Bullies had given her a rough day and she really wanted her day to perk up. She can only hope, can she?

But it seemed things were looking way up when she spotted a big time celebrity.

"BEN TENNYSON?!" Kristin squealed with delight.

It was. Ben Tennyson was just leaning against a tree, nestled beneath the shade. He curved a charming little grin as the ecstatic girl came running up to him.

"Mr. Tennyson! I can't believe it's really you!" Kristin was so starstruck, she had seen the famous hero on the news, but never in real life.

"It's me alright." Ben said. "And you are?"

"I'm Kristin." the girl said once she calmed herself down.

Ben brought his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Kristin."

Kristin couldn't believe it. A celebrity wanted to shake her hand! She kept her excitement inside and kindly, but gently shook Ben's hand.

"So, Kristin. You wanna hang out?"

Kristin loudly gasped. Ben Tennyson wanted to hang out with her?! It was too good to be true!

"S-Sure! I'd love to!"

How could she possibly refuse?

Kristin followed Ben right beside him. What were they going to do? Go see a movie? Get an ice cream cone?

Finally, Ben stopped in front of tall, rusty gates.

"Here we are!" said Ben.

The Grant Mansion? Why of all places did Ben Tennyson bring her here? Wasn't he aware of the house's very haunted reputation?

"Uh, Ben. You know this is the Grant Mansion right?" Kristin told Ben.

"That's exactly why we're going in." Ben said with his trademark confidence. "What's more cooler than exploring a haunted house?"

Kristin knew about the aliens that lived in the mansion, but what if they scared Ben? Those aliens can be scary when they want to be. But Kristin also knew that the aliens really mean no harm.

So she decided to go along with this. Maybe Ben could make friends with the aliens. That is, if he's not scared off first.

"Okay, Ben. Let's do this." Kristin said.

Ben gave her a slap on the back. "Atta girl, let's go!"

The two kids ventured up the high hill and stepped up the creaky stairs. Ben opened the door and took a peek inside, then he signaled Kristin to follow her inside.

Once they got in, Ben and Kristin found the room completely dark. They walked down an empty hallway.

"Y'know, there's a story about the owner of this mansion." Ben whispered. "They say it's his ghost that haunts this place and strangles trespassers to death of they ever set foot in here!"

Kristin gulped, she felt herself sweat. That story can't be true...can it?"

"But I wouldn't worry," Ben said. "it's just a stupid story- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kristin jumped back in fright when Ben screamed. Ghostfreak appeared and lashed out his tentacles. Two wrapped around Ben's arms and the others wrapped around his neck!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kristin couldn't help but scream. She tried to run but Snare-oh was in her path. He opened his mouth and unleashed a spine-chilling, shrill screech, sending the girl into immediate hysterics.

Kristin was desperate to get out of here, but that's when Frankenstrike stomped in and roared at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kristin screamed so loud, the aliens stopped their charade just to cover their ears. That's when they realized they just made a terrible mistake.

"KRISTIN?!" the aliens shouted.

Ben's jaw dropped. Ghostfreak pulled in his tentacles and tried to help Kristin calm down, but the girl was curled up in a corner, crying.

"Wait, you guys know her?!" Ben said, completely baffled.

"She's our friend, Ben!" said Frankenstrike. He tried to talk to her, but her reaction was not pleasant.

"NO!" Kristin screamed. "Get away from me! You almost killed Ben and now you're trying to scare me to death?!" Tears trickled down her eyes. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kristin tried to run away, but the aliens stopped her and tried to explain everything, but Kristin just denied them and kept trying to run until...

"STOOOOOOP!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everybody froze. All their eyes slowly turned to Ben. The teen took a deep breath.

"Kristin, this is all my fault." he said. "I made them do this. This was all an act. The aliens wanted someone to scare, so I thought if I brought some stranger here for them to scare, they would feel better."

Ashamed, Ben put his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Kristin. I never meant for this o happen. I'll just leave!"

Ben was going to head out until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

It was Kristin. "Don't leave, Ben."

"She's right," Snare-oh said. "Ben, you just didn't know who Kristin was or that we knew her. This was all just a huge misunderstanding."

"Yeah, nobody's mad at you." Ghostfreak said.

"Why? You have every right to be mad. I were you guys, I'd be furious." Ben sulked. "I'm just gonna go home and-"

Suddenly, Snare-oh lashed his bandages put and grabbed Ben and pinned him to the floor.

"Ben, we're not letting you leave." said the mummy. "Not in your condition."

"Condition?! What condition?!" Ben said as he tried to get free of Snare-oh's hold, but to no avail.

"How you feel now." said Snare-oh. He smiled. "I think I know how you can make it up to Kristin and the rest of us."

"How?" asked Ben.

"Something that will cheer us all up." He beckoned Kristin and his colleagues to come closer. They leaned in and Snare-oh whispered his idea.

"Oh..." Kristin smiled and giggled. As did Ghostfreak and Frankenstrike.

Snare-oh took two of his tendrils and used them to lift Ben's shirt up to his ribs. Then they went to Ben's side and began to stroke up and down.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to giggle, but when Snare-oh's gauze stroked his stomach, he couldn't help himself and sputtered.

"There's the giggles." Snare-oh sang teasingly. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo!"

Ben giggled and fussed as he tried to get away, but Snare-oh had him completely secure.

"My turn." Ghostfreak said.

Snare-oh stopped and Ghostfreak unleashed his dreaded tentacles. They wiggled and squiggled all over Ben's tummy and his underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! CUT IT OUT!" Ben begged. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We should have done this in the first place!" Ghostfreak laughed. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"EEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-IT'S NOT FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed.

"The why are you laughing?" Kristin teased as she kneeled down beside Ben. "This is much better than scaring people."

Ghostfreak's tentacles stopped tickling Ben's stomach. "Care to join?" Ghostfreak offered

"Yay!" Kristin bent down and blew a big raspberry into Ben's belly.

"EEEE! OHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Kristin laughed and felt herself feeling much better. "Tickly, tickle! Benny's tickwish on his tummy wummy!" she teased as she tickle both his tummy and belly button.

Ben laughed his hardest. He tried to Elmo it in but he just can't. Tickling had always been his weakness when he comes to the mansion.

"AH! HEHEHEY! DON'T DO THAHAHAHAT!"

Ben felt Kristin's mouth softly nibble his stomach. It tickled like crazy. Kristin had sucked in her lips and pretended to eat Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Needless to say, it was an effective tickle tactic.

"That's an interesting technique there, Kristin." Snare-oh said, impressed.

"Yeah, my dad used to do it to me." Kristin said. She gave Ben a few more nibbles, raspberries, and tickles untim she finally called it quits.

Ben was exhausted. His friends helped comfort him as he regained his breath.

"You okay, Ben?" Kristin asked.

Still panting, Ben nodded. "Sorry if I did this to you." he said. "I'm-"

"Don't apologize, Ben." said Kristin. "I understand you didn't mean for this to happen." She hugged him. "I'm not mad at you."

"No one is." Frankenstrike said. He, Snare-oh, and Ghostfreak put their arms around Ben and Kristin forming a giant group hug.

Ben smiled as he sighed happily. It was always crazy at this place, but it was a place Ben where Ben and Kristin always had a good time at.


End file.
